heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.05.19 - A Big Shower for a Big Cat
Yesterday, Pepper promised Tigra she'd return with a way for the still fifty-foot tall feline to get a chance to bathe. Or shower. Or something. Pepper doesn't make idle promises. Thankfully, it's not a weekday, so there aren't the usual work-related obligations to worry about. Having conscripted Clint to drive with the promise of Chicago-style pizza when all is done, she rents a truck to pull a 500-gallon water tank, purchases what would seem like a very bizarre collection of plumbing supplies (she had JARVIS take her idea and make it something actually workable then give her a shopping list), and enough lightweight rip stop nylon to make a hot air balloon. They arrive at a completely non-descript warehouse as early in the morning as Clint would tolerate, and with the luck that is having chosen a waterfront warehouse, the tank is filled with water and lifted to the top of one of those shipping container crane things to start heating in the sun. In the meantime, there's plumbing assembly to do and a 'shower curtain' to put up around the crane's framework. Clint drives the trunk in and looks around and shakes his head, "this is the first time I have had ot do this sort of thing." he then adds, "that doesn't happen often these days." He then gets to helping with hte assembly. Tigra had been curious what Pepper was going to work out. She still was pretty much just expecting a fire truck and some FDNY firefighters looking forward to an unusual show. On hearing the arrival of a truck, she carefully emerges from the warehouse that she's been sheltering in, and stands up, lacing her fingers together to stretch skyward, working kinks out of her back while she has a chance. And at that size, well, we won't make a joke about kinks. "Glad you two could make it," she says by way of greeting. Oh, there was also that stop on the way in that likely made a little mexican restaurant's yearly profit in one stop. Pepper smiles at Clint. "I really do appreciate your help, Clint. The fewer people I have to involve in something like this, the better I feel about it. You know?" She turns and shades her eyes with one hand as she smiles a hello up to Tigra. "Good morning. We brought breakfast tacos if you're hungry." She knows a place that makes them on tortillas the size of pizza pans which would hopefully make them easier for Tigra to handle even though they'd still be miniscule. Clint nods to Pepper, 'I know." he then smiles up to the were-woman nad says, "Hey there, Tigra. Hangin in there?" he asks then he says, "I am sure we will get hte problem sovled before too much longer. The large tigress moves so that her shadow falls across Pepper, and Clint if he's close enough, so that Pepper doesn't have to shade her eyes. "Oh that sounds wonderful," she says approvingly of the breakfast tacos. A quick grin for Clint. "So far, so good. Haven't knocked over any more buildings, and haven't stepped on or eaten anyone, so for the moment, it's under control." Pepper Potts gestures to the three full grocery-sized bags of foil-wrapped breakfasty goodness waiting for Tigra, then resumes shaking out the huge pile of fabric in a futile attempt at finding one corner. "Let me know if those assembly instructions don't make any sense, Clint. JARVIS wrote them so they're likely infallible, but still. Or if you an extra pair of hands." This fabric is starting to get on her last nerve. Clnt looks overhe instruction and starts to help he htne smile,s "You know thecnically I think we need ot have a liscenced plumber to do this.' He continues work then he nods to Tigra, "Well it could be worse he could have shrunk you." he is trying to keep spirits up. Pepper Potts pauses at Clint's words, then has to put one hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, Tigra. Just the mental image for a moment there. Sorry." She's clearly trying to NOT bust out laughing. Tigra starts to delicately dig in to the tacos. Or as delicately as she can, at least, using her clawtips as small probes and styluses. "That anything I can help with?" she asks after getting the first few pizza sized tacos down, nodding to the fabric. Clint's remark gets a rumbling chuckle. "I dunno, that might not be worse. Aside from people probably mistaking me for a normal cat, anyway," she says with a slight shiver. "On the bright side, I could get in people's laps." She grins a bit at Pepper. "No, no, go ahead," she says with a wave of a hand in invitation. he grins, "Hadn't thought of that but then most cats tend to avoid me. maybe cause I smell like Arrow to them." he works away on the makeshift giant shower constructing. Pepper Potts starts laughing and gives up on the fabric. "You're right, though, that would have been easier logistically." She waves away the offer of help with the fabric. "I'll come back to it." She stands and dusts her hands off and walks over to help Clint with the plumbing assembly. "It's not like this needs to be long-term, Clint. I'm hoping it'll only get used the once. At worst, twice." She looks over what's been built thus far then the instructions, and with the familiarity of someone who has spent a lot of time around Tony Stark picks up another section of pipe and starts helping link the pieces together. Tigra finishes up the breakfast taco pizzas and cleans up her mess as best as she can, which isn't very good, but she tries, at least. "Hopefully it won't be long term, that's for sure," she says fervently. "I'd like to be able to move around without worrying about knocking someone's roof in, or their car over. Or, well, you get the idea. Now, that said..." she trails off, then lifts an arm and curls it, flexing a bicep dramatically. "Well there are down sides to being a giant though you might be the most powerful Avenger right now." he then says, "and well you cna raise funds by rescuing other cats from trees." he smiles. Pepper Potts reaches over and swats Clint on the arm. "Hey! Way to be sensitive, Barton." With the two of them working, the admittedly Mythbusters-esque contraption is growing quickly. "I left a voice mail for Steve, but I haven't heard back from him yet. I did tell him that he could contact you directly if he preferred, but then again I'm not sure how long it'll actually take him to check his voice mail." Tigra smirks at Clint. "Or I could raise funds by standing you in a tree," she points out. She watches them work curiously, offering to hold or lift things where appropriate. "I understand. Speaking of contacting, have you spoken to Tony yet?" she asks. Clint laughs as Tigra gives him his own medicine then he responds to Pepper. "Hey I am being charming in my own way." he then looks fto the giant cat womman for comfirmation, "aren't I Tigra?" He sounds confidant that there is no other way ot take his antics. Pepper's expression clouds over briefly at the mention of Tony. "Not yet, but he's been busy." She then concentrates on the assembly, shrugging off any further questions about Tony with at best vague answers. It takes a couple more hours, but finally the rigging is done, and it looks... almost reasonable. And hoisted up to attach to the waiting water tank, it resembles a giant-sized camp shower. Add the fabric draped around the entire crane framework, and voila. A Tigra-sized shower. Best part: the water will drain off into the river nearby with no effort on their part. Pepper offers Tigra a last gift -- a bar of handmade soap clearly made in a 13x9 cake pan -- and then leads Clint off to sit and chat and order lunch while showering happens. "You're certainly being your own way," Tigra teases Clint back. No, she's not offended by the antics. Not seriously, at least The cloudy expression and somewhat vague answer get a polite nod from Tigra, and no further questioning on that subject. Once the shower is rigged up, she stands before it, hands on her hips, grinning broadly. "Pepper, you really outdid yourself here." ANd then the soap is presented. "Okay, -now- you've out down yourself. If you two will excuse me for a little bit," she says with a smile, "I could really use this thing. Especially since the water'll be nice and hot now." She'll step behind the curtain to disrobe, dropping her...borrowed garments over edge of the shower before getting down to business. Clint heads out with Pepper and says to her, "Well if Stark every goes belly up we do have a shot at being plumbers for a living' he notices the cloudy expression but does not comment that is one subject he is actually speechless about. Pepper Potts scoffs at Clint faintly while using her tablet to pull up the phone numbers of local pizza places. "I only know what little I do because I hate having strangers in my apartment rummaging around under my kitchen cupboards." She picks a location from the list, then changes the subject. "Do you want to eat here, or pick up a late lunch on the way home? Either way, I'm getting lunch for Tigra before I forget." She doesn't sing while she showers, but Tigra does hum to herself as she gets clean. Normally it would be a soft hum but at her size, well, it's not quite so soft. The water and suds flow freely as she cleans herself happily, feeling a little more...human. Clint Barton says, "We cna eat here, after all I am sure Tigra would not mind the company." He grins at the loud humming, "Learn something new every day." he comments then he asks Pepper, "How areoyu holding up?"" Pepper Potts takes a deep breath, then offers Clint an unconvincing smile before calling the pizza place. It takes a lot longer than normal to place this order, mostly because she has to convince the place she's serious, but finally there are forty-nine pizzas on their way -- four dozen for Tigra, and one for her to share with Clint. Category:Log